Stardom
by eventidespirit
Summary: (AU) When Dick G., Robin on the “Teen Titans,” begins to confuse reality with fantasy, he finds himself falling in love with the two ladies in his life: his long time girlfriend Raven and Kori, Robin's love, Starfire, on the show. (all pairings)


_**Stardom**_

**_Prologue_**

_(AU) When Dick Grayson, who plays Robin on the show the "Teen Titans," begins to confuse reality with fantasy, he finds himself falling in love with the two ladies in his life: his long time girl friend Raven and Kori, the charismatic actress who plays Robin's love on the show. (all pairings)_

* * *

_**On the roof top of a tall building somewhere in the middle of the city**_

_ Robin jumps up into the air, tossing his disks forward, aiming them at the enemy robot. The enemy robot dodges them effortlessly and smirks a bit, seemingly indicating that it is now "its turn." It holds out its laser, aims it at Robin, and begins blasting it manically…he ducks down and rolls about while attempting to throw out a few more of his gadgets at the robot. Suddenly, the robot begins charging directly at Robin. The two fight for a bit, the robot swiping large, fierce punches at Boy Wonder, while he flips and does some of his aerobic stunts. Robin attempts to strike a punch at the robot's face. However, the robot is too quick for Robin's actions and grabs his wrist and swings him towards the edge of the roof.  
_

_ Though he would have tracked down that robot and followed it in the past, he knows better now than to obsessively run after the enemy after his little experience with Slade and just let the robot jump upon its hover-board and fly away (after he threw a few more of his disks at it of course). He pulled out his communicator, wanting to tell the others that the robot got away, however he was in for a surprise because waiting for him on the communicator screen was none other than Slade.  
_

_ "Slade." He muttered coldly. "Nice to see you too Robin…I see that you have just let one of my robots go just like that. You don't want to track me down?" Slade's voice whispered with its usual slick malice._

"_I may be impatient, but I'm not stupid after what happened last-"_

"_Oh, but things are different this time, quite different…you see, I have in my possession a good friend of yours…did you see what was on the hover-board along with my robot?" The screen flashes revealing a bound and gagged Starfire struggling to get out of the grasp of the robot._

"_Starfire! No!"_

* * *

"And cut!" The director yelled out. "Bravo! Finally, the right amount of emotion…the right amount of action, though the audience may have wanted more sweat from you, but I'll let it go…the editors can handle that."

"Geez, finally…now how many times have I done this scene? Like 5 times?" A rather irked Robin, played by Dick Grayson replied.

"Now, now, come on, who's paying you for all this acting?"

Dick sighed as he wiped his face with a cool towel, but quickly cheered up when he saw his girlfriend…the one and only, Raven.

Yes, though on the TV show, the Teen Titans, he may be infatuated with the lovely Starfire, but to put it simply: showbiz ain't real life and in his real life, things were quite different.

He and Raven, who consequently played Raven on the show, had been dating for quite a long time, about since the middle of the first season. They had just so many similarities-in interests, in personality that well, it would have been amazing if they hadn't hit it off as well as they did.

And as for the others, well Victor Stone, the actor who played Cyborg, of course wasn't really physically disabled in any manner and was frankly, quite popular among the girls though fanfare from the show wouldn't show it. (He was, after all, the one who was mostly alone in all the fan fiction that had been written based on the show.) Kori Anders, or the actress who played Star on the show, had hit it off quite nicely with Garfield Logan, the actor who played Beast Boy, well hit it off quite nicely _sometimes_. As far as he understood, the two of them, had a rather well, fickle relationship…it seemed to just go on and off periodically as the two of them found new people that they would rather be with or realized just how great the other one of them was. But that was not of his concern.

In reality, there were pretty much only three things that were true about the show. The actors/actresses, they pretty much were similar in personality to their characters. Well, Raven wasn't a total Goth, but she certainly was more reserved and could be quite sarcastic at times. And though Kori wasn't an alien, she was certainly semi-new to the country, being from a foreign land. The actor who played Cyborg was quite competitive and an athlete and likewise, the actor who played Beast Boy was often a jokester and prankster of the group. All of them, despite their differences, were also great friends. Unlike many other casts of other shows, they were all genuinely good friends, hanging out often after work and during vacation time. And lastly, but certainly not least importantly, Dick was best friends with the sweet Kori. Just best friends and nothing more and that was how it was and well maybe always will be for now at least…

* * *

_AN: Slightly revised after approximately a year later. Thanks for the names! As for the pairings…I'm not sure how things are going to end at this point, but I do have a good idea about where I want this fic to be headed. However, all of the non-slash pairings between the five titans will be explored in some manner or another. _

_Chapter 1 title: Grayson, Dick Grayson_


End file.
